coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7693 (16th September 2011)
Plot Steve selects Tracy as the new tenant. Becky thinks he chose Tracy because they are an item. Steve protests they most definitely are not. Tyrone tells Tommy to find somewhere else to live. Interrupted by a knock on the door, Tyrone finds Kirsty stood on his doorstep ready for their date. Kirsty is annoyed with Tommy for telling Tyrone the truth and gives him his money back to prove she genuinely does like Tyrone. Admitting he likes her too, Tyrone offers to take her out as planned. Carla tells Frank that Jennifer is the solicitor dealing with her mother's will. Frank explains that Hayley has organised a surprise hen party for her at the Rovers. Steve tells Becky that he would always choose her over Tracy but in this instance he can't. Becky is stunned into silence when he reveals that Tracy is pregnant. She's devastated. Steve tries to console her by saying he wishes it was her having his baby. Becky is adamant Steve has ruined any chance they had of ever getting back together. Marcus and Sean talk to Anna about adopting. Anna tells Sean that it sounds like he is unsure. Carla reluctantly attends her hen night but perks up when Eileen tells her that they've booked a stripper. Steve reminds Tracy he feels nothing for her. She tells him that she wants to take some of her things over to the flat later. Becky sobs in Hayley's arms after telling her about Steve's news. Tyrone and Kirsty plan another date. So that Tyrone is clear about how she feels, she gives him a kiss, which turns into a snog. Tyrone tells Tommy how much he likes Kirsty, thanks him for playing cupid and tells him he can stay. Kirsty is furious that Tina has boxed her in and tells her as much. Eileen receives a phone call to say the stripper isn't coming. He put the wrong address in his sat-nav. Marcus is gutted when Sean admits that he doesn't want to adopt. Kylie and Julie convince Tommy to take the stripper's place. Becky takes ownership of the flat as she is still married to Steve and tells Tracy to take her things and get out. Carla tries to tell Frank how she feels but Frank interrupts to suggest they go to the Maldives for their honeymoon. Tracy tells Steve that Becky threw her out of the flat. Marcus is glad Sean has been honest with him but even though they love each other they want different things. Sean not wanting to adopt has changed everything. Steve is infuriated when Becky tells him that she's going to bleed him dry. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane Guest cast *Jennifer Lingwood - Lisa Bowerman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky discovers Tracy is pregnant with Steve's child and orders her out of the flat; and Carla plays along with the surprise hen party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,860,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes